


The Rolling Waves

by Gluckdrache



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: A fluffy one shot prompt. Before they reach Teer Fradee, De Sardet has to survive a bout of seasickness.





	The Rolling Waves

The ship rocked more then usual and Gabriel wouldn’t mind this most of the time if he could be above deck in the open air, but the storm that had come upon them had him and all those deemed passengers in their cabins until it passed. He wasn’t handling it very well judging by the green color his face had taken on. He and Constantin both had fairly nice cabins, second only to the Captain's no doubt, and he had left his cousin happily snoozing the storm away after a couple of glasses of wine so there was no reason to complain about being trapped in said cabin however; Gabriel would find no such comfort in his and now he regretted having the wine at all. Between the rolling in his head and the rolling of the ship, he was certain he might lose his dinner at any point now. 

A knock on the cabin door distracted him and least and he righted himself, one had smoothing back his hair to try and look at least a little presentable. “Come in.” He called, expecting Kurt or one of the other passengers hoping to pass time. The last person he expected to walk in was Captain Vasco himself, looking rock steady while the rest of the world seemed to sway around him. Or Gabriel was swaying. It was hard to tell. “Easy there.” Vasco said, taking a few steps forward to steady him, so that just meant it was indeed Gabriel who was swaying. “You seemed pretty steady when you first came aboard, now you’re about as wobbly as a newborn colt.” 

Gabriel’s polite smile instinctively fell into a somewhat befuddled and annoyed looking stare, his brows pinched slightly. “If you could get your boat to stop rocking-” “Ship. We’ve gone over this. I have a ship.” Vasco said sounding truly insulted. Gabriel was quite sure he took the insult to heart as well and right now, Gabriel didn’t care. “If you could get your ship-” Gabriel began again, saying the words slowly and more deliberately, poking a finger at Vasco’s chest. “-to stop-” another poke “-rocking so much…” a violent lurch had him stumbling forward into the Captain who naturally didn’t move an inch. Grunting and feeling nauseous again, Gabriel decided it was best to just stand still for a moment, his head resting against the other man's chest. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel Vasco’s smirk. 

“Comfortable there your Excellency?” Vasco said, his voice smug in a way that Gabriel wanted to find annoying but really, it was attractive, like most aspects about the man. Just a damn attractive Naut. “Just give me a moment. I’ll move when the world stops spinning.” Vasco must have thought he looked as pitiful as he felt because the man sighed and clapped his hand on his back a few times, which didn’t really help the feeling of sickness any, before finally straightening him up. “I thought you were an experienced sailor. Till now, you we’re doing great. I suppose this is our first real storm though. All things considered you’re doing well enough.” But he was smiling and Gabriel didn’t feel like trying to decide if there was being praised or insulted, he shrugged his shoulders. 

Vasco steered him towards his bed and sat him on the edge of it, then knelt down to pull off his boots. The act was such a familiar thing to do Gabriel couldn’t help but blush slightly. “Captain Vasco is...well, I appreciate the help and all but...what are you doing?” He asked, suddenly wondering if he was in some kind of moral danger. The danger being he was very unlikely to say no to anything Captain Vasco suggested which could be a very long list ranging from the innocent to the not so innocent. Vasco looked up and Gabriel wondered if the man could read his mind. He really hoped that wasn’t a thing he could do.

“If you’re sea sick then it’s not going to get better with you trying to withstand it in the doorway of your cabin. You need to lay down and get some rest like you’re cousins doing.” Vasco explained and Gabriel let out a soft snort. “If I was tired I’d be asleep. That’s the whole problem.” At the foot of his bed Vasco shook his head and grabbed one of his feet still clad stocking but not for long because the Captain was peeling it off as he looked at Gabriel. Awkward. Gabriel swallowed. “If you’ll let me finish, I’ll help you relax, just calm down. You’re a completely different person when you’re ill I swear...No one’s going to believe the polite and perfect Legate is such a whiner…” Gabriel reached behind him to grab his pillow and smacked at Vasco with it. Immediately he regretted such a quick move and groaned, head rolling over to the side of the bed just in case he lost his dinner. 

Vasco snickered and took one of Gabriel’s bare feet in his lap and much to the nobles surprise began to massage it. Strong, calloused hands pressed into the soles of his feet, the arches, muscles that rarely ever got stretched burned but in such a pleasant way. Gabriel let out another groan, this time in pleasure. “There is a God...I was beginning to doubt it.” He sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Vasco looked up at him grinning. “Oh I'm usually only called God in more active situations but, I suppose playing nursemaid will suffice.” 

Gabriel blushed again when he realized what Vasco was insinuating and licked his lips. He didn’t respond and Vasco seemed to recognize his hesitance and returned to massaging his feet again, all of Gabriel’s troubles slowly melting away. Before he realized it he was starting to drift off. When he felt the bed shift, he sat up in surprise to see Vasco moving to stand. “Wait.” He called, grabbing the man's arm and Vasco looked at him, raising a brow, his gaze moving back and forth between Gabriel’s face and the hand on his sleeve. “You were finally drifting off there Excellency. I thought I had an alright siren’s call. Not quite a song but it gets the job done.” 

He was right about that. Most of the nausea that Gabriel had felt was gone now, and he was ready to lay down but he felt bad about using Vasco like that. “Maybe once this storms passed, I could come to your cabin and return the favor? I’ve been told I give pretty good back rubs.” He offered, his smile somewhat cheeky. Vasco looked shocked a moment, then grinned back at him and bowed, taking off his hat. “I look forward to it your Excellency.” 

“Please. Call me Gabriel.”


End file.
